The Secret Life of Nate Ore
by NateOre
Summary: This is based off a The Secret Life of Walter Mitty assignment I had for English. I got a perfect score so I decided to post it. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor am I part of the Attack on Titan franchise nor am I apart of The Secret Life of Walter Mitty franchise. I do not own any of the franchises' characters, ideas, or concepts.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is based off of an assignment I had to do for school based off of a Walter Mitty fantasy scenario. This is based off of a semi-real event, the only part that is added is the stuff about my brothers. I got a perfect score so I thought I should post it. I changed the name to my pen name to protect my identity from stalkers, or crazed fans.  
**

**The character's fantasy is partially based off of Levi's display of his skills after killing 2 15-meter class Titans. He's not my favorite character, but the fantasy best fits his skills and I kind of like that scene.**

**I tried to but I couldn't put this as a crossover of Attack on Titan and The Secret Life of Walter Mitty so I just posted it as a Attack on Titan fanfiction.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. I would appreciate it.**

He sat at his computer, beginning to write, as he always did. Nate thought, 'I should be doing my homework, my story can wait.' He looked down at the time displayed on his computer screen: 5:40. He had plenty of time to do his homework, especially since it never took more than an hour to do anyway. He continued to write and, as he finished, he began to reread it, 'Maybe you should tell her the truth, tell her how you feel, maybe she feels the same way.' He quickly erased it and rewrote it, sending it to his friend, 'Dude, I wish I could help, but you're asking the wrong person, sorry.' I could suddenly hear laughter from behind me as they said, "You guys are such losers." It was my little brother, Ethan."Well maybe you're the loser, I don't see you doing anything better." "At least I'm not wasting my time doing nothing." 'What did he know,' Nate thought, 'It's not like he'd do any better than me.' "Get off Nate, you're turns up." "Alright, I'm off." Nate walked away as his brother laughed at him, but Nate could care less about it, Ethan was always laughing at him. Nate was going to get off anyway because of his friends 'girl' problem, which would always lead to bickering, mainly because Nate's friend, Guillen, had a brain cell everywhere except for his head. Though they were friends, Nate hated people like Guillen, they were always asking for help, but would never return the favor. They just act insolent and pretend to be your friend, but there was nothing Nate could do, _dink, dink, dink..._

"Captain Nate, the city's being destroyed. We've got 3 Titans in Trost, sir!" "What class size are they?" Captain Nate drew his blades and began clanking them together, _dink, dink, dink. _The soldier, along with the rest of Nate's squad were craven and haggard as they looked at the 3 human-eating giants, "2 are 15-meter class, the other is a 10-meter class." "I'll take the 2 15-meter Titans. The rest of you take the 10-meter class." Nate fired his hooks from his 3-D Maneuver Gear, (they functioned using wires and gears to allow in-air 3-D mobility). Captain Nate shot his hook into the nap of the Titan's neck, and pulled in a spinning motion as he struck it with his blades, rending a chunk of flesh from the Titan, "Aim for their napes!" Captain Nate yelled to his soldiers, "It's the only way to kill them!" Captain Nate launched himself at the 2nd 15-meter Titan as it was lifting one of his soldiers into its mouth, "Captain! Help!" Nate got there just in time as fleshed and blood spewed everywhere, quickly evaporating as all Titan organic material did. Trost's gate was closing. As it shut, keeping the Titans outside, "Captain Nate! You're a Hero!" The soldiers lifted Nate into the air, chanting, "Captain Nate! Captain Nate," _dink, dink, dink..._

Nate was hit by a small object, "Ow! What the heck!" Nate turned to see his little brothers, Ginno and Ethan, "C'mon Nate. Stop fantasizing, we got stuff we need to do." This was it. Nate was finally in the position to make his own choice, he didn't need to listen to them, they were younger than him of course, "Okay guys, let's go." But Nate didn't have the courage... he was no hero in this world. He bowed his head as he sluggishly followed his little brothers into the next room.

**As I've said before in the AN, this is based off a semi-real event. The part with my little brothers treating me like shit would never happen, not without me showing them who's the boss.  
****Thank you for reading.**


End file.
